My eyes are diffrent is that so wrong?
by Kagami Cutie
Summary: Rin Kagami, a girl with multicolored eyes, one blue one gray. her phsyco twin sister, Mayu Kagami, bullies her because of it. so when she goes to school with her sister -who everyone loves- what will happen? will Rin even survive her first day? will her secret be revealed to the public? can Len help her be treated right? read to find out. T for language and violence.
1. introducing the multicolored eye girl

Kagami cutie: this story is gona be a success! I can feel it!

I do not own vocaloid!

Oh! And Mayu is an upcoming vocaloid for vocaloid 3.

Rin Pov.

I am Rin Kagami. I have a twin sister, Mayu Kagamine.

Mayu is adored. People just love everything about her.

Me? Well… I'm different so… they hid me away like the all the others.

They left us alone, not to be cared for. Not to be fed. We are very few now.

We are the ones with special eyes…

My right one is blue, like the sky. My other is dull and gray… it looks dead.

No one comes in to cut our hair, so us girls put them in long braids.

So why is mine short? Well… I get visited by my sister.

I'm lucky? No… my sister is… she I scary… cruel… and... and… she hurts me.

I want mother… I want her back… why did she die? Because she was nice to us? Because she brought us food and water? Is that so bad?

My sister is coming today… I want her to go away… she is not like mom.

"Rin, look, Miku found some berries," said Gumi, holding out what looked like blue berries. "They are good, try some!"

Gumi's eyes… they are pretty. One is green and the other is red. So vibrant and bright.

"Please Rin, you need to eat before Mayu comes. She will take it away if you don't!" Miku warned.

Miku's eyes. They look good together green and what looks like gold.

It's only me, Miku, Gumi and Piko.

Piko won't talk to us. His eyes were close to being normal, they are Blue and Green.

"Rinny, hello," Mayu… "I brought you a little something,"

I looked to her hands, and there were cookies… of all different colors.

"I will have Pink, Blue, yellow, and green. You will have black, gray, and this ugly mix of blue and gray," she said, handing me my half of the cookies.

I ate them, but I know she is mocking me.

"Rinny, let's play dolls. I will have Usano Mimi, you can have… this," she handed me an ugly doll, with most hair torn out.

"Go away, Go away, Go away, Forever!" she said over and over and over, waving her doll's arm.

"Guess what papa said, you get to go to school. You get to be made fun of and bullied. You will be hated," more people to hurt me… "Don't worry Rin, I love you. Do you love me?"

I hugged my doll. I hate Mayu… I hate Her.

"Rin…Rin loves me… of course she does!" Mayu yelled as she jumped on me and pinned me down. "Rin loves me! Rin loves me! And she is going to prove it!"

Mayu pulled out a needle. Mother's sowing needle.

"Rin loves me!" she screamed as she took the needle and drew a heart on my skin.

No…Rin hates you.

"See you in school, Rinny!" Mayu said as she left "By the way, my legs still hurt, I forgot… Mayu's wheel chair.

She doesn't need it.

_The next day…_

"Rinny look! This is your uniform!" Mayu squealed as she started putting my uniform on for me.

"And look, a bandage for your horrible eye!" she yelled, putting the bandage around my head and over my gray eye.

She took me to a car, and our dad drove us to school.

I was given a schedule and guided to my first period by a teacher.

She told me to wait outside.

"Alright, come in Kagamine-san," my teacher said.

I walked inside. Mayu was there…

"Class, this is Kagami Rin. Mayu's twin sister. Rin-san, you may sit in between Mayu-san and Rinto-kun," the teacher said, pointing to a desk.

My sister stood up.

"But Senpai! I won't be able to talk to Rinto!" Mayi complained.

"To bad," the teacher said.

I sat down, but I couldn't focus on the lesson. I was focused on Rinto.

Rinto was so… handsome.

He was tall, his hair looked so silky, and his eyes are so… perfectly blue…

He looked at me, and noticed my staring.

I quickly turned my head, feeling my cheeks heat up.

I tried to pay attention, the teacher was talking about algebra. I started hearing some girls behind me gossip.

"Does Rin-chan like the student body president?"

"I don't know but they would make a cute couple!"

"I agree, Rin is so cute and Rinto is so handsome!"

My face heated up more.

"But what I wanna know is what's up with Rin's eye? Think she even has one under those bandages?"

"Not sure, maybe she scratched it,"

This upset me, they thought I had no eye?

Before I knew it class was over, and Mayu took me to an assembly.

Rinto went on stage, and said some stuff about lunch then he said something that made me nervous.

"Rin Kagami, please come up on the stage so we may clear something up," Rinto said.

As I walked up on stage I heard many comments from the crowd.

"I wonder if they are dating…"  
"No maybe they are related,"

"OMG! Maybe he will confess his love~"

"nah, that's not like Rinto,"

Once I was on stage, Rinto closed his eyes and spoke again.

"I don't like Rin-san, I like Mayu-chan,"

I felt my heart break. Mayu ruined everything again. I walked off stage and out of the building. It was only when I was away from the school I ran away. I would run back to the large house to see Miku and Gumi and tell them what happened.

Unfortunately… I wasn't looking to where I was running and ended up running into an alley.

Shoot, a dead end too.

"Well, well, well! What's a little lady like you doin n this part of town?" I turned around to see some guys getting off their motorcycles.

I'm screwed.

"Boss, I think she's mute," one said.

"Ooh even more fun for me!" the middle guy said, getting closer.

I backed up.

"aww is the little lost puppy afraid?" he got even closer.

I backed up to the wall.

"Come here you little bitch!" the man ordered as he grabbed my arm.

Someone help me!

Kagami cutie: and I leave you at a cliff hanger!


	2. Meeting a certain Len Kagamine

Kagami cutie: hahaha I got a work on my other stories or im gonna be mad at myself.

I do not own vocaloid.

Rin Pov.

I thought I was a goner!

A bit after the man grabbed my arm, someone kicked him in the side of the head from the roof of the building behind us.

He beat up the other guys and they dragged there 'boss' away.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Good, any idea where your goin?" he asked.

I shook my head.

He sighed, "Come on,"

We walked until we hit a large building.

"This is 'Roses Inc'," the boy said, looking at me I saw his eyes.

Blue… perfectly blue just like Rinto's. I winced at the thought.

"You sure your ok? Does your eye hurt or something?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"well come on, I live on the 6th floor. It's dedicated to workers who work 24/7," he explained.

The elevator took a while. When I reached his room I was surprised to see how big it was.

"You haven't said a thing the whole way here. Are you mute?" he asked.

I nodded. It was a lie though.

"Oh well you hungry?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Can you write?" he asked.

I nodded.

He gave me a piece of paper, "Write what you want,"

I wrote.

_Orange_

"Just an Orange?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Ok, um mind me asking what happened to your eye?" he asked.

I nodded, I do.

"Ah well here's your orange, catch!" he threw the orange and I caught it.

"You can eat it on the couch, we can watch TV and then find out how to get you home," he said leading me to the living room.

Thing is, I didn't want to go home.

I started eating my orange, and the only sound heard was from the TV.

Five minutes later…

Ten minutes later….

"Hey is that to sour? You alright?" he asked, breaking the silence.

I nodded.

I felt a hand touch my cheek and a thumb wiped something away.

"Must have scared you a lot, for you to be crying," he said.

I immediately touched my face, wet.

"Oh, your bandages must me getting wet and salty, looks like you got an eye under there after all. I'll get you some new ones," he walked away.

At least he's nice.

"Here," he said as he came back. He started undoing my bandages, I grabbed his and to stop him.

"I'm not gonna hurt you ya know, you can get whatever is under there infected," he said, ripping away from my hold and continuing the unwrapping of my bandages.

I quickly covered my dully-covered eye.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, a wounds a wound," he said.

I looked away.

"What could be so bad that you need to hide it? Pink eye? A scar? A cut?" he asked.

He grabbed the hand covering my eye.

"I won't look then," he said, closing his eyes

I took my hand off my eye, and closed it.

"There all done," he said sitting back on the couch. "You know I don't see why your ashamed of one blind eye,"

He did look!

"I mean lot's of people's eye turn dull and gray when they are blind," he continued.

I started eating my orange quicker, and then I can leave before he finds out.

"It is blind right?" he asked.

I didn't know what to do. Shake my head? Nod? Ignore the question?

Suddenly he took the rest of my orange and put it somewhere.

"Go find it, but first let me put the bandages on your other eye," he said as he started undoing the bandages.

I stood there. What could I do? How would a blind react? I'm hungry! The smell of orange lingered in the room… the only food I've had other than the cookies…

I couldn't take it, I walked into a kitchen grabbed a new orange sat in a chair and ate it.

"I'm guessing you're not blind after all, give me the bandage," he said, holding out his hand.

I put the bandages in his hand, and walked to the door.

"Where are you going? You have no way home!" he said.

He isn't kicking me out?

"Until we find out where you live, you're staying here," he said with a sigh. "By the way, my name is Len,"

Len? Have I heard the name somewhere before?

"Time for bed, it's eleven," he said, "Follow me, guest rooms right here,"

I was lead to the guest room, surprised to see how it nicely decorated unlike most of the house.

"Good night," he said, walking away and into his room.

Well… this is going to be quiet interesting…

Kagami cutie: next chapter... will be quite chaotic

mwahahaha


	3. our little Rinny's sister, and Rin's job

Kagami cutie: Next chapter! Enjoy!

I do not own vocaloid

Rin Pov.

I woke up in a strange room.

Where am i?

…

Oh that's right…Len's…I remember now.

"Hey Rin you awake? We have a visitor," Len said, walking in the room.

A visitor?

I followed him in the living room.

A girl was in a wheel chair drinking tea.

My sister was drinking tea.

Mayu is drinking tea.

Mayu is here…

"Hi Rinny!" she smiled.

"So do you know her?" he asked.

I looked away.

"Rinny knows me! Right Rinny? Rinny Loves her sister!," Mayu said deseratly.

No…I don't.

"Rinny?" she said, standing.

I started walking away.

Leave me alone.

"Maybe you should leave," Len said.

"NO!RIN DOESN'T LOVE YOU SHE LOVES HER SISTER!" Mayu yelled.

I turned around just in time to be tackled to the ground, my wrists being held down.

"H-Hey!" I heard Len yell in the background.

"Rin… he saw it… he saw your eye…your disgusting eye… ONLY I CAN SEE RIN'S EYE! RIN LOVES ME! NOT SOME GUY WHO SAVES HER! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HURT BY THOSE MEN! YOU DESERVED IT! YOU BROKE MY LEGS! IM IN A WHEEL CHAIR! A WHEEL CHAIR RIN! I CAN'T WALK! I CA-,"

"Security, what's the problem?" a few men came in.

"Get that young lady out of this room!" Len ordered.

The men tore Mayu from me, and threw her out of the building.

"your sister is awful!" he yelled, helping me up.

I nodded, he sighed.

"Well…since your living here you should pay a rent. Do you have any money?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Ah well maybe you can get a job…but you mute so how will that work? Hmm," Len started pacing and muttering, so I decided to search the house.

The living room consisted of a couch, and a flat screen TV. There was a balcony, but I didn't go there. The kitchen was…practically bare…The dining room (in the same room as the kitchen, but separated by a bar) had only three chairs. It seemed to be a small apartment, and a dull one. Curiosity took over and I looked into his room.

A bed and a dresser… that's all.

Compare all the rooms to mind and none could compete.

"What are you doing in here Rinny?"I turned to see Len. "Oh that is your name right?"

I shook my head.

"Oh uh…is it Rin?" he asked.

I nodded.

"well I guess you notice dhow dull everything is, I'll show you why," he said. He motioned for me to follow him, and I did.

He took me to a room, I thought was a closet due to the fashion of the door, and let me have a peek.

The room was filled with books, chairs, desks and other things like that.

"This is where you would usually find me, if you want you can read something," he offered.

I stepped into the quiet room. I started looking at.

Romeo and Cinderella…Evil Saga book one threw three… Cinderella –another story-... Canterella…

"Rin, your looking in the fairy-tale section. There are some better stories in th-," I dropped a book on the ground, it was loud.

Strange, I swore I saw something behind it.

"R-rin be careful with those!" Len warned.

I dropped one book after another, finally I saw what I was looking for. I pulled out the dusty book.

"Paper Plane"

"Oh that old story was hidden behind there all that time? I was wondering where that was!" Len said, taking the book and brushing off the dust.

"Oh yeah! Let's go shopping! You need some clothes," he said, setting the book down.

We went to a large street, full of different stores.

I found a lot of clothes.

Night gowns, T-shirts, Pants, skirts, leggings, and one dress.

I brought them to Len.

"Don't you think that's a little…much? There's like 40 shirts!" he exclaimed. "Buy something fancy too, the company has balls, and stuff. I want you to go too,"

I put a bunch of stuff back, and bought a few more dresses, then I went back to Len.

"Ah, that's more like it, I'll go pay. Feel free to look around the market. Take this phone though," he gave me a weird thing, it was cold. I walked around the place for a while, looking at shops and restaurants.

"THAT'S IT! I QUIT!" a teenage girl ran out of one restaurant in a hurry.

"NO! WAIT! NERU!" a woman ran out wearing a weird outfit. "So troublesome, I'll have o close up the shop if no one is going to work here…"

Suddenly she looked at me.

"Hey do you have a job? Need one?" she put her hands together and smiled.

I shook my head.

"So you need one?"

I nodded, I do have to pay rent right?

"Good! Come inside!" the woman said.

I followed her in, I saw a bunch of men sitting at tabled, and girls were giving them food.

"This is where magic happens!" she yelled.

"Oh manager don't tell me she's gonna work here! She is too young!" one girl exclaimed running over and looking me over, "how old are you sweetie?"

…

"Um, did I say something wrong?" the worker asked.

I shook my head, then pointed to my throat.

"Are you…Mute?" Manager asked.

I nodded.

"PERFECT!" she yelled, "Come with me I have the perfect thing for you!"

Truly… I didn't want to know what it was… but I need this job!

"This… is your uniform! You'll look so Moe!" she squeeled.

She put the uniform in my hands and pushed me into a changing room.

I came out wearing a white, spaghetti-strap dress, it had an orange tinge to it, and ended above my knees.

"So cute! It's perfect! Oh wait your eye… hmm… let's see I guess the bandages make you much more mysterious, it's perfect! Okay go serve that next costomer.

The woman told me what do and said to "work my magic," whatever that means.

I walked up to him, and tugged on his shirt sleeve.

"Oh are you here to serve me?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Oh ok," he said, I guided him to a table, and gave him a menu.

"I'll take the omelet, and some milk please," he said.

I wrote down the order and gave it to the kitchen man.

Then when the food was ready I brought it back and gave it to the man.

"Oh Rin! You need to wright a message on it with this," the woman gave me some kind of container.

I wrote on it.

"Silent"

"Thanks!" the man said.

"Ah Rin, you need to be cuter!" Manager whined.

She acts like a teenager. She looks old though.

"Oh look Rin! There's another customer! Hurry!" she squeeled.

I looked to the person.

Len!

I ran up to Len and smiled.

"Eh? Rin why are you here?" Len asked.

Hmm how do I say this.. oh I know!

I pulled Len to one table, and motioned for him to stay. I walked to the kitchen and came back with the omelet.

I wrote: "Job! Rent!" on it.

"R-rin you are going to work in a cosplay café?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I guess it makes enough money, but keep your mind open," He said, taking a bite out of the omlet.

"Ah so Rin is your name! well then Rin-chan! Let me introduce you to the other workers! The girl over there with long pink hair is Luka, the girl with long white hair is haku , the other girl with pink hair Teto and then there's the ONE AND ONLY LILY!" she cheered.

"Hi!" they all shouted.

When I looked at them Haku looked like a... err i don't know what she is? I think so…Lily looked like a princess, Teto…uh… she looked like she was MADE of candy when you looked at what she wore. Then there was Luka, she looked like a school girl.

"Rin we have to go!" Len shouted.

I nodded, changed back into my clothes, and then followed him out.

"Rin if you're going to work there you need to be careful! Who knows what creep might kidnap you or something!" he explained.

When we got home I decided that while he made dinner I'd look through the library place again.

I found an interesting book.

"The sound of music,"

Does music really have a specific sound?

I started reading, the woman in the book was nice to children. She took them outdoors and taught them how to sing.

Singing…

"Rin dinner time!" Len called.

I ran to the dinner table.

"I made pasta,"

The whole dinner was quiet, and uncomfortable.

"Well I'm going to take a shower, feel free to read or just go to bed. Ahh… do whatever you want,"

I watched him walk away.

Hm…anything…

Len POV

I took a long, hot shower. Then I got dressed.

Now that I think about all this Rin stuff.

How is this going to work out? I don't know much about Rin…she seems like she likes to read.

But cosplay… I wonder if I should buy her some Manga…?

In the middle of my thoughts, I heard a noise.

Is Rin in trouble?

I walked out of my room, then I finally heard the noise.

_In a little port on the outskirts of town  
A young girl stands alone.  
By the sea, there existed  
An old tradition from long before_

Where was that coming from?  
I followed the sound as best as possible.

_"Write your wish on a piece of parchment  
And place it in a little bottle.  
If you let it flow with the sea, someday  
Your wish will come true"_

Flow along, little glass bottle.  
With a message containing a wish  
On the other side of the horizon  
There, it quietly disappears.

You always did everything for my sake  
that I wanted, and yet...  
I was always so selfish  
And troublesome to you.

You, who grants my wishes  
Are no longer here  
Will my thoughts, on this sea  
Arrive at their destination?

Flow along, little wish  
Tears and regret  
When I realized my sins  
It was always after everything was already over

Flow along, little glass bottle  
With a message containing a wish  
On the other side of the horizon  
There, it quietly disappears

Flow along, little wish  
Tears and regret

Is that…could it be her?

Kagami cutie: next chapter will be up soon!


	4. taking a long fall

Kagami cutie: I seemed to have confused a few people.

Mayu uses a wheel chair because Rin "broke" her.

But if you were a doctor you would know nothing was wrong.

She deliberately uses it to earn pity and to make people hate Rin.

Sorry for the confusion!

Len Pov.

I couldn't believe my own eyes.

Rin was in the balcony singing.

Wasn't she mute?!

Was it all an act!?

Am I dreaming!?

"Rin!" I yelled.

She turned around, she looked startled.

"Len…," she whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't mute!?" I asked, grabbing her shoulders.

"Mayu…," she muttered.

"What about Mayu!?" I asked.

Suddenly I realized I was being harsh.

"I'm sorry," we both said.

I sighed.

Such a handful.

She's so troublesome.

"Yuki!" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"YUKI!" she said.

"Yuki?" I asked.

Who is…Yuki?

"Kaii Yuki!" she said.

"A friend of yours?" I asked.

"She's sick," she said.

"Speak in full sentences Rin!" I said.

"Yuki-chan is in trouble! we have to go," she said.

"How do you know she's sick?" I asked.

"Miku lit the candle, see?" she pointed to a huge building.

This is weird. Rin doesn't talk right. Her voice is so small. Like if she tried to yell she wouldn't ever talk again.

"we need to go to the hospital now!" she said.

He face was determined.

"fine! Fine! but why the hospital? Shouldn't we go to the house first? I doubt she was really sick enough to-,"

"Len! Please we need to go!" she said.

Ah… I can't keep track of what's going on…who is Miku? Did this girl even like cosplay? Argh that question is pretty out of what's going on now…but what's with Mayu? They are sister's right? Is thos Yuki person even sick? How does she know so much yet so little.

Before I knew it Rin was running out the door.

"Rin let's take my car it'll be faster!" I shouted.

"You have a car!?" she asked.

"Yeah the company gave me one, it's the blue one, get in!" I said, trying to catch up.

We got in buckled up and I started driving.

"Rin what in hell is going on?! First your mute then your singing! Then you end up working in a cosplay café! I mean seriously why do we even have to hurry?! I CAN'T KEEP UPP WITH WHAT'S GOING ON!" I asked as we pulled up.

"Len please, stay in the car!" she yelled, running into the building.

Like hell I will!

I ran after her following her every move.

Sheesh since when was she so fast!?

_Rin Pov._

Yuki! Please not yet! Don't tell me I'm too late! I yelled grabbing each door and swinging it open.

You see…Yuki has eyes like me, Gumi, Miku and Piko.

But the doctors said they could cure her.

Unfortunately the surgery went wrong. Only Miku has been in touch with her since the incident.

She was acting weird one day. And…and she… no I don't even want to think about it!

I have so much to worry about right now!

Len heard me talk! A-and Mayu knows where I am.

NO RIN FOCUS ON THE PROBLEM AT HAND!

Mom…I f she was here Yuki wouldn't do this! Yuki would still be with the rest of us! And Piko would talk to us! And I wouldn't be in this mess! There would be no problems with Mayu!

I yanked open the door to Yuki's room.

She was on the window sill!

"NOO!" I screamed running to her. I wrapped my arms around her.

DON'T JUMP!

She started falling. I couldn't pull her back into the room.

She's heavy!

Suddenly she started falling, and I was falling too.

It all ends here huh…

See you soon mom.

Kagami Cutie: I purposely made this chapter fast and confusing. Because most people in it are acting fast and being confused…mostly Len.


	5. Everything is just coming together

Kagami cutie: I now continue this… suspensfully confusing part of the story.

_FLASHBACK_

_I yanked open the door to Yuki's room._

_She was on the window sill!_

_"NOO!" I screamed running to her. I wrapped my arms around her._

_DON'T JUMP!_

_She started falling. I couldn't pull her back into the room._

_She's heavy!_

_Suddenly she started falling, and I was falling too._

_It all ends here huh…_

_See you soon mom._

_FLASHBACK END_

Rin Pov.

At least ill see mom again, there won't be a Mayu, no Miku, or Gumi, No piko either, no crazy cosplay job, no secrets…no Len.

"RIIIN! RIN!" I glanced at the window, Len was yelling my name.

I looked to the ground, suddenly I remembered this would hurt a lot, and how she jumped from the 40th story of the hospital. I wonder if that was a world record... 40 story suicide drop. I closed my eyes, my head was hurting no, my whole body ached.

Why is it taking so long? What's going on? I am falling aren't I? Wait of course I'm falling! What a stupid question!

"RIN!? RIN!?" Len… stop yelling… you are making it worse!

"R-Rin!?" what… Gumi too?

"Rin…" Miku!? What's going on!?

"Rin please wake up!" Len shouted.

No… be quiet.

"Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin!" who's that? Who's shaking me? How are they even touching me? Did they jump? Crazy…

Maybe… just a peek… then I'll defiantly hit the bottom.

I opened my eyes a bit.

A ceiling?

People?

Where the…

"RIN YOU ARE IN THE HOSPITAL CAN YOU HERE ME!?" someone jumped on me…MANAGER IS HERE TOO!?

… I looked at her then nodded.

"Rin, you can talk, so talk!" Len said.

Gumi and Miku looked at him and sighed,

"WHAT!?" he asked.

"SHEESH LEN YOU KNOW NOTHING!" someone yelled.

That's the same voice as who was shaking me…

Who was it?

I forced myself to sit up, to see who everyone was looking at.

White hair… two different colored eyes.

Piko?

No way! He never talks to us!

"Don't you know what Mayu did to Rin!? How uniformed can you possibly be!? Even Miku took her time to be laughed at to go tell Manager about Rin! She tried to go tell you BUT NO YOU FOLLOWED RIN TO THE HOSPITAL! YOUR SO STUPID! DON'T YOU KNOW WE PROTECT RIN WITH OUR LIVES?! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO HELP! HECK YOU WEREN'T EVEN HELPING! JUST YELLING FOR RIN! RIN RIN RIN! I MEA-," Piko…

"PIKO THAT'S ENOUGH!" MIku yelled. "Me and the others will tell Len, you can stay and be over-protective of your little Rin!" she took the others outside, leaving me with Piko.

"You made me worry, Rin. You made us all worry," he said.

Since when did he care!?

"your probably wondering about Yuki… she's in better condition then you. She only… she only… she went blind! Her eyes are the same though… still red and black. She seems to be taking it well. She says that as long as you can see, from now on you are her eyes. I told her that was crazy, and she complained that I was hogging you, funny huh? She seems to be having more fun, probably thinking her eyes are both gray. Don't tell her they aren't. I like her more now, she acts like a kid and not a ghost!" he laughed at what he said, but I knew it was fake.

I can't believe it…she went blind!

_Meanwhile, Len Pov._

"Alright Len, time to know the truth! You see when Rin was…younger. She lost her mother. She loved her mother as much as the rest of us 'UGLY EYE' kids, and that's when Mayu started visiting. She told Rin Mother only pitied her… so Rin… she… she said she hated Mayu. So… that's when Mayu started going… crazy when she was around Rin. She freaked out. Mayu just… she really went all out the first time. She chocked Rin, bruised her neck really bad. She hasn't been able to talk much, so whenever she gets the chance she will sing. Unfortunately her screaming "NOO!" messed it up even worse. Don't let her talk, or sing EVER until they heal!" Miku explained between small sobs.

"So… her vocal cords are messed up?" I asked.

"Yes," Gumi answered. "We should go back,"

We followed Gumi back to Rin's room, Manager crying the whole way, and saw something… surprising.

Piko was hugging Rin.

"Piko what the hell!?" Gumi shouted "YOU'LL HURT HER!"

"Piko let go of her!" Miku shouted.

Piko just seemed to hold her even tighter causing Rin to flinch.

"PIKO WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTON INTO YOU!? DON'T YOU EVEN CARE THAT YOUR HURTING HER MORE THAN SHE HURTS NOW!" Gumi yelled.

"NO! I lost her once and I'm not losing her again!"Piko shouted.

What? Since when did this become one of my mother's soap operas? I mean geez why so dramatic?!

"Piko your being dramatic! The past is the past!" Gumi said.

Am I missing something here?

"I never died…so how could you have lost me…" Rin struggled to say.

"Rin be quiet! You'll hurt yourself!" Manager cried.

"I want an answer," she said a little louder.

"No Rin, be quiet you may permanently damage your vocal-," Miku was interrupted.

"Tell me or I'll scream," she said, glaring at Miku.

"Fine, just when Piko lets you go ok Rin?" Gumi asked.

"Let go Piko, now!" she said.

"Alright…" he mumbled sitting in a chair.

"Len you can help Rin sit up," Manager said. "I'll fetch some tea,"

I walked over to Rin, and sat behind her so she could lean on me.

I can't believe she only got away with a bunch of bruises and no broken bones, I mean It was a long fall, even if she landed in that large bush.

"Alright Rin… here is what we've been hiding…" Gumi started.

Kagamicutie: pshhhhhhhhhhh Piko your so dramatic in this one.


	6. Len wouldn't do it would he?

Kagami cutie: ok, it's been a while

I don't own vocaloid.

I…I couldn't believe what I heard.

I supposedly had amnesia but only was capable of remembering a few things.

I was told of a lot of things I couldn't remember.

I dated Piko, one of my biggest shocks.

Apparently Mayu chocked me, so I wouldn't talk anymore.

That one, wasn't that big of a shocker.

Last of all, I didn't always have a gray eye.

So they say, an accident happened same say my mom died.

"I think, for safety, if you guys want you can work in the building and stay there. If you want one of you can keep Yuki," Len offered.

"Thanks! Finally we don't have to live in that building!" Miku shouted.

I was wheeled out of the hospital, because doctors wouldn't let me walk.

Piko got a job in the company's hospital, as a caretaker for the babies.

Miku is a gardener.

Gumi is a waitress at a company café.

I'm not sure why, but Len isn't letting me out of the apartment.

"Len I want to go see Miku,"I said.

"When you feel better," he said, again.

"But Len!" I whined.

"Rin, your all bruised up. Now I have a meeting to go to because some idiot doesn't like chatting on the computer!" Len said, grabbing a jacket and heading out the door.

I pouted.

Then smirked.

Then got up and WALKED out of the door.

I laughed and went to Miku's.

Her and Yuki were at work.

I went to Gumi's.

She was serving the hard working people.

So I tried Piko's.

"Hello Rin," he said, smiling.

"Hi Piko," I said.

Then he frowned.

"Rin, you are not in your wheel chair," he stated.

"So? Len's kept me in the library or in my room, in my wheel chair or in my bed, with him or no one at all! I'm sick of it! So I took a walk, to your apartment, with you. I violated rules 1 threw 3! Big deal," I said. Did I sound grumpy? Sure I did! Did I care? No!

"Um, want an orange? You still like that right?" Piko asked, nervous.

"Yeah," I answered.

He tossed me one from a fruit bowl.

"Well… long time no see I guess," Piko muttered.

"yeah, long time no see," I said.

I didn't like the awkward atmosphere.

"so what uh, what did we do. Ya know, when we were dating," I asked.

"Not much, it was only a week or two before the amnesia, but we hugged. That was pretty much it, never got much farther than that," he explained.

"Oh," I said, disappointed that I lost memory THAT fast.

"it was fun while it lasted," he said.

"I wish I remembered then," I stated, truthfully.

"I… I think I have a video. Who knows? May spark a memory," he said.

"Ok," I said, sitting on the couch.

He came over, and put a tape in a VCR.

_Hahaha!_

My eyes were normal then, I looked so happy.

"_why are you recording me Piko?" _

"_So I can one day show the world the cutest girl ever!" _

"_that's so sweet," _

"_PIKO! GIVE GUMI HER CAMERA BACK!"_

"_but Miku! I'm using it!"_

"_Piko!"_

"_Miku!"_

"_Baka!"_

"_Selfish baka!"_

Miku and Piko weren't getting along.

"_Rin-onee,I wants to go to de carniwal,"_

"_Not now Yuki, later ok?"_

"_Okway,"_

Yuki looks really little.

"_RIN!"_

Gumi hit my shoulder…ow?

"_Piko! Don't drop the camera!"_

"_Don't hurt my Rinny!"_

I broke the silence.

"haha! You were really protective,"

"R-really? I didn't think so," he said.

"Looks like i-," I was cut off, when his lips came in contact with mine.

I couldn't move, I was in a state of shock.

That's when fate started hating me.

"R-rin?"

Piko pulled away, startled.

"Len!"

"Listen, Len, this looks kinda bad. I have a really good explanation though!" Piko nervously said.

"I'd love to hear why Rin isn't in her wheel chair, and making out with you," Len said.

"Rin got sick of being in the apartment, came to my door. I uh, was showing her an old tape of us when we were dating. I didn't know if she liked me or not and that was… the first way to find out as I could think of," Piko explained.

"Rin why would you leave?" Len asked.

"I was…bored, And I got lonely," I lied a little.

"Whatever, let's go," He said.

I hesitated "Bye Piko," then ran after Len.

"Rin, you shouldn't have left. Worse went to a boy's place without anyone else! Kissing isn't the worse thing he could have done!" Len scolded.

"I'm sorry,"

"…"

"I am,"

"I know Rin,"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at Piko,"

"I don't really see why.." I said quietly to myself.

Of course, he had good hearing.

"I have my reasons," he said.

"Alright…" I said.

"Ya know what?" he turned around and flashed a big smile, "Let's go down to the café and get some ice-cream!"

"Yay," I smiled.

At least he isn't upset.

"What flavor?" Gumi asked.

"I want banana, what flavor do you want Rin?" Len asked.

"Umm Orange sherbet?" I asked.

"Sorry, we're out," Gumi said.

"Oh, then uh…"

"she'll have orange crush icecream,"he said.

"Okey dokey! Here you go!" we took our ice-cream and sat down.

I looked at the orange crush.

Will I like this?

Len, read my mind.

"You'll love it, trust me!" he said.

I took a bite.

It was…

"The best ice-cream ever!" I shouted.

"I told you you'd like it," he said.

We ate all the ice cream and went back to the house.

"Wanna watch a movie? I got the first evil series movie,"

"Uh…" I didn't finish reading but… "sounds fun!"

Everything was going like the book, so no surprises so far...

Oh, I didn't get this fa-

They just… cut off the servant's head!

I flinched, scared by the sight of so much blood and … they zoomed in on the neck.

"What's wrong?" Len asked.

"Nothing, just didn't see that one coming," I lied.

I was scared to death.

I knew it was stupid.

But that night I couldn't get that out of my head.

So I did what I did when mom was around.

I slowly walked out of the hallway, and to Len's room.

He wasn't there.

I wandered in the dark for a bit, then went into the library.

"Len?" I asked.

"What's wrong Rin? I'm working,"

"I uh… I got scared," I said.

He sighed, "let's sit on the couch," he said, grabbing his work.

I walked to the couch and sat down, Len started working, using a book as a place to write on.

"lie down, try to sleep. Maybe you'll have better luck with someone next to you," he explained.

I lied on the couch like he says, sleeping was surprisingly easy.

…

Len Pov

I was, since Rin had fallen asleep, about to go back to the library, unfortunately Rin's legs were on my lap. I didn't want to wake her so I just kept working.

"Hnn…" she was whimpering?

Was she having a nightmare?

Should I wake her up?

I sighed.

Felt like I was taking care of some kid.

I reached over, and pet her hair.

I made soothing noises, doubting she'd hear.

She seemed to have calmed down, and someone knocked on the door.

Oh so carefully I moved Rin's legs.

I wasn't too surprised at what awaited.

"I want Rin,"

3

Kagami cutie: who is it?


	7. Piko is getting Rin no matter what

Kagami-san: Nyan nyan! I have fallen in love with nekos! They look so cute with little ears and tails and- ehem! Onto the story!

I do not own vocaloid!

"Why should I?" I asked, staring at the white haired idiot in front of me.

"Len, she was mine first! I don't care if you lo-" Piko tried to explain.

"I don't LOVE her, baka. So shut up, and by the way she's sleeping," I explained.

"then give her to me!" Piko ordered.

"No, your way to Rin-crazy. You'll end up doing something bad to her," I explained, glaring.

"let's let her choose!"

"What?" I asked, confused by his sudden outburst.

"Let her choose, me or you," Piko explained.

"She isn't a dog, dummy,"

"I know, she just needs to choose who to live with,"

I sighed, looking down at the sleeping Rin. Slowly I reached down and pushed her head a bit.

After a few seconds Rin groaned and sat up.

"What is it Len?" She mumbled, leaning against my shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep, Rin. This is important," I sighed "Sorta,"

"Ok, what is it?" she mumbled, half asleep.

"Who do you want to live with? Me or Piko?" I asked.

"Piko…Is…tired," she mumbled.

"Rin come on stay focused!" Piko shouted.

"I want to sleep!" Rin whined.

"Let's wait until morning. She needs sleep," I tried to reason.

Piko stamped his foot "I'm staying here for the night then,"

Well now I won't be leaving Rin alone.

"Fine," I agreed.

"Yay," Rin mumbled, joyful in the amount of sleep she'd have.

….

Where am I?

WHO AM I?

That's silly I'm Rin.

Why is everything white though?

"Hello?" I asked the abyss.

"Hello!" a voice yelled.

"Who are you?" I asked.

A figure appeared from the white abyss.

"Mother!" I recognized her.

"Hello Rin-chan," My mother smiled.

"Is that really you?" I asked.

"Of course Rin-chan," Mother giggled, holding her arms out.

I ran over and hugged her "I missed you so much,"

"I'm disappearing Rin," I looked up to my mother, who had an emotionless face.

"What?!" I asked.

"I must go…" She started fading.

"NO! MOTHER WAIT!" I screamed.

"be good… look out fo…" she disappeared.

"MOM!" I screamed, falling to the ground.

…

"No…" I mumbled, waking up with a start.

"Rin? Are you alright?" I looked up to see Piko.

"wher-,"

"your in your room," Piko explained.

"PANCAKES!" someone shouted.

I perked up "PANCAKES!" I yelled, running to the kitchen.

"Sweet dreams, Rin?" Len asked as he noticed me enter the room.

Oh yeah! My dream! What was mother going to say?

"Sweet like honey," I smiled, sitting in a chair.

"Cool, I got pancakes for us," Len reminded me.

"Yum!" Piko shouted, off to the side "I love pancakes!"

"Then you better make some," Len smirked.

"What?" Piko looked confused.

" I made Rin and I pancakes. I didn't mention you,"

"Mean! Rin, isn't he being mean?" Piko asked me.

"I donno maybe he ran out of pancake stuff," I noted.

"No, I just thought he should try making food, he needs to learn," Len sighed.

"Oh," I muttered.

"So Rin, who do you want to live with?" Piko asked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"do you want to live with Len, or me?" Piko asked.

"Len," I said, not thinking much.

"I mean, I got only one bedroom but we could make it work!" Piko added.

"Len," I said again.

"I've got a bunch of oranges," he added.

"Len!" I said again, for the third time.

"Bu-," Piko started.

"She chose me, give up." Len finally sighed.

Piko looked… rejected.

"Sorry Piko, Len has a bunch of books an-," I tried to explain.

_RING_

_RIN-_

"Hello?" Len asked, answering a cell phone.

"LEN! RIN NEEDS TO WORK TODAY! REMEMBER SILENT AND MYSTERIOUS BYE!" Len suddenly closed it., then looked at me.

"How could I be so stupid!? I forgot you weren't supposed to talk! No more talking!" Len suddenly yelled.

"See Rin? Len isn't very responsible," Piko explained.

I glared at him, showing I disagreed.

"Oh you better get ready for work. Manager gave me a calendar, she wrote down all the special dates. Something might happen this month or something," Len explained, handing me this calendar.

I took it to my room, and put it on the wall using some tape I found in the closet.

Let's see… November I think…. So… the seventh…

_Rin! Today is a Saturday! Also known as special day!" _manager wrote.

Special day is… what?

I threw on some clothes then, I ran back in the kitchen, scarfing down the pancakes I forgot to eat. Then I ran a brush threw my knotted hair, and headed for the door.

"Leaving now?" Len asked.

I nodded, and headed out the door.

Down by the busy street is where I saw a young girl, lost as it looked.

"Mommy!?" she cried.

I walked over to her, smiling at her.

"Have you seen my mommy?" She asked.

"No," I hope Len doesn't get mad that I'm talking "But how about you stay inside the café with me? You'll get hurt in this crowd,"

"Ok," She forced a smile.

I took her hand, and lead her into the café.

"Oh Rinny! Who's this cute wittle girl?" Manager asked. Grabbing one of the girl's cheeks.

"Manag-," I stopped and manager glared.

"You aren't supposed to talk," she scolded.

I nodded.

"Well is this little cutie lost?" Manager asked.

"I can't find my mommy," the girl explained.

"Well, my name is Meiko!" Manager revealed

finally.

"Ah Rin! Go put the uniform on in your locker. Combo is 14-12-11," Meiko explained.

I went into a bright colored room, and walked until I found an orange-painted locker with Rin on it.

14 12 11

The lock opened and I pulled the outfit out.

It was a school uniform, a middle-school looking one. It also had a note.

_Today you will be the quiet, and obedient little sister! _

Little sister. So… happy, cute, innocent and quiet.

I put the uniform on, and walked out.

_Dring_

At the door was a man with purple hair. I ran over, tugging on his sleeve as child would.

"Oh? Will you be serving me?" He asked.

I nodded, running ahead with my arms out like an airplane, and then pulled out the chair.

"Thanks," he said, sitting in the chair.

"So could I have an omelet with some eggplant?" he asked.

I nodded. Lots of people like omelets here huh?

I ran to the kitchen, giving the chef an order.

"oh, I've already got that made. Just get an eggplant from the cupboard. In case you didn't know it's purple! I had to say that to Neru every single time! Thank god she quit," the chef complained "I don't need to be treated like this next time some guy wants to be chef I'm just throwing the apron at him!"

I walked to the other side of the room, grabbing some ketchup on the way.

I wrote on the Omelet. _Welcome home Onni-san!_

Then I grabbed some purple vegetable from the cupboard.

Finally I grabbed the plate, and took it to the purple haired man.

"Thanks," He said.

I sighed, that was boring.

"Rin-chan could you get that white haired man at the door? Our hands are full!" Gumi shouted.

I looked to see Piko, maybe now I could apologize.

"Rin? You work here?!" Piko asked.

I nodded, tugging on his shirt. He followed me, and I sat him in the green booth. Then I ran to the kitchen, Lily was there.

"What's an eggplant supposed to look like? Purple hair wanted another," Lily asked.

"You know what I quit! All you girls are morons!" The chef yelled, taking his apron, and throwing it to the cold ground.

"Oh no! Chef please don't leave! Who will make the omelets? The cookies? The mini cakes? The sandwiches?!" Meiko gasped, running into the room.

"I will," we turned to see Piko, standing there in all his pride, and glory.

"Would you!? Can you cook!?" Meiko asked.

"Yeah," Piko answered.

"Good, here's your apron!" the chef said, handing over the apron before exiting the café.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you more often huh, Rin?" Piko smiled.

I got a feeling Len won't be happy.

3

Kagami- And there we go! Piko now has many more scenes from now on!


	8. Realization?

Kagami: Alrighty! I'm back with another chapter!

I don't own vocaloid.

…

A couple days had passed, and I thought I may be in the clear. Did I mention the little girl went with Meiko, and found her mom? Well, she did, and now it was a normal Wednesday, and I was just finishing giving an omelet to a new regular customer.

_Happy today?_

I smiled as I wrote out the message.

"I'm always happy when Rin-chan is serving me," the regular smiled back.

The new bells I got for the door chimed.

"Oh Rin! Could you get that?" Luka asked.

I nodded, and turned to see Len.

"Hey Rin, just wanted to see how work was! Omlet please?" I tried to hid my fear, and lead him to a seat as far away from the kitchen as possible, then ran to the kitchen.

"Ah hello Rin! Another omlet? I think I'll throw in an extra cake this time, I'm getting good at those," Piko said, flashing a cheeky grin.

I nodded, and he gave me a plate while adding the small cake.

I tried to be as casual as possible as I gave Len his omlet.

_Work is fun!_

"That's nice, I hope it's fun!" Len smiled.

"Ah Rin! My hands are full could you take these plates to Piko?" DARN IT LILY!

"And why would Rin do that?" Len scowled.

"Well, Piko works in the kitchen! DUH!" Lily said rudely.

Len said nothing, he only went to Piko in the kitchen.

"Aren't you supposed to be working in the building!?" he asked.

"That's only an hour-a-day job! Plus you said I need to learn how to cook!" Piko smirked.

"Rin why didn't you tell me!?" Len yelled.

"I-,"

"SHUT UP YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TALK!"

Len never yells at me… I couldn't help but start tearing up.

"Look what you did! Are you alright Rin?" Piko asked.

"What I did!? You're the one being here with Rin! Without my permission!" Len argued.

I didn't want to see them argue again, so I ran all the way back home, and jumped into bed for a nap.

…

"Rin!"

"Mother?!"

"Rin!'

"Mother no!"

"Look out Rin! Look out for…"

I couldn't hear mother anymore, I could just stare at her moving lips as she disappeared again.

"MOM!" I screamed.

…

I jumped up, scared of the sudden scream I gave out.

"Just a dream," I reminded myself, getting out of bed.

I looked out the window. Pitch black.

I walked through the house a while, and eventually found a note.

_Rin I'm so sorry for how I got so upset._

_I don't blame you if you hate me!_

_I'll be at a meeting, if you get hungry go get some ice-cream from Gumi._

_Please don't be mad-_

_Len_

I was kinda upset, but I wouldn't say I'm super mad.

I decided to go find Gumi.

I walked through hallways, and finally found the booth Gumi was at.

"Oh Rin! You got the note? Are you mad at Len?" Gumi asked.

I shook my head.

"Well, I've got orange sherbet today, want some?" She asked.

I franticly nodded.

"Great, I'll just put it on Len's tab… any toppings?"

I shook my head.

"Alright, here you go!"

I took my sherbet, and sat at one of the tables. I started to eat, when suddenly two hands went over my eyes.

"Rin-chan, guess who?"

I took of the hands, and turned to see the regular customer.

I made a surprised face.

"Mm? Rin you aren't in cosplay," His hands wrapped around me "You don't need to be so silent,"

His hands came dangerously close to my chest, and I panicked.

I started to pinch his arms, to get him to let go.

"Ah~Ah~ah! My Rin-chan won't be getting away that easily,"

"P-please stop!" I begged. I knew I should have accepted that pepper spray from Meiko!

"No, I want to hear you beg in another place. Perhaps a room of the hotel by the Raman shop?" I could feel him smirk as he nuzzled into my neck.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" I turned to see Piko, and the one time I needed him too!

"Sorry man, didn't think the babe had a boyfriend. Forgive me Rin-chan," The regular smiled apologetically, walking away.

"Thank you Piko!" I nearly shouted.

"No problem, anything for Rin!" Piko smiled.

I stood up, and gave him a hug, ignoring how petrified I was.

"You were scared?" Piko asked.

I nodded, and broke the hug.

"I better go now," I whispered.

"Alright, and no more talking," he smiled.

I nodded, and walked off.

_Piko Pov_

I turned, and when Rin left I walked to the plant where I found Len, spying.

"You going to yell at me?" I asked.

"Thanks…" Len muttered.

"Thanks?" I asked, confused.

"She could have been raped, if it weren't for you. Thanks,"

I smiled.

"I know how you feel," I said.

"Huh?" Len asked.

"You just don't want any guy to hold her, or touch her, or even check her out for one second! When they do, you just freak. I get that," I smiled.

Len Chuckled "Stop watching chick flicks you sound like a poet or something. But you're right,"

"I guess I am being dramatic," I laughed "well you may want to go back to your apartment, and apologize in person,"

"Good idea," Len smiled.

Len walked off, and I sighed.

What if I really am nothing more than a friend?

…

Kagami- well how was it?


	9. Fire

Kagami: I'm such a horrible author! I forgot all about this story!

Oh well, I don't own vocaloid!

…..

Len Pov

I walked into the quiet apartment.

Rin was in the library, I didn't even need to check.

I walked in, and sat next to her.

_Chivalry_

That story is so sad…

"Rin," I said, attracting her attention.

"Len," she said, acknowledging me, and turning to her book again. She shouldn't be talking…

It was now or never I guess, but it feels so awkward right now…

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It wasn't your fault… I should have told you. I've lied, and kept secrets so much," she said.

"True… but I had no right to yell at you," I explained.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have ran off. I over reacted," she smiled weakly.

… it was quiet, what could I say now?

I was never good at apologizing.

'Not with words at least,' I thought, remembering the ice cream.

"I- um…" maybe I could buy her something?

Rin put her book down, and gave me a hug.

"I told you it's fine," she said, her voice cracking.

"You should be quiet," I said.

She was, and after a bit she let go to continue her book.

I left her alone to finish reading, and decided to return to the meeting I fled from after the head, and co head started fighting over a product.

"Len! Where have you been!?" head asked.

"I had to grab some… paperwork," I lied.

"Well take a seat," He ordered.

"I would like to talk about another topic," head stated.

"alright," the other (more important) employees agreed.

"Len Kagamine, has brought a pack of juvenile into the building! One is even running the snack bar! There are, and I'm counting, five juveniles!" Head said.

I knew there were consequences for running out of a meeting, but I was afraid of this one.

"All the kids from building ten hundred are here now!" co head explained further.

"Those freaks!? Len you brought them here?" An employee asked me.

I stood, and slammed my hands on the table.

"They aren't freaks just because they have two different colored eyes!" I yelled.

"what… well of course you would think that," Co head laughed "You have been hiding one in your apartment! The worst on of all…"

My eyes widened, and I reached across the table to grab his tie.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE CALL RIN THE WORST!" I yelled, my teeth clenched together in pure hatred.

"I can't believe it…" I heard someone mutter.

"The head's own son," someone else said.

"Horrible," someone else said.

"SON!" head yelled.

I slowly slid back into my chair, frustrated, and mad.

"You have been hanging around those freaks for too long! I want them back on the cold floor of that building!" Head yelled.

"NO!" I yelled, earning a few gasps from the rest of the workers.

"No?" Head said, bubbling in anger "YOU, AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE FIRED! I DISOWN YOU! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" head yelled.

"FINE! THIS BUISNESS SUCKS!" I screamed, running from the room.

I knocked on Piko's door.

"What?" he asked.

"We're all fired. Pack your things, and meet me in the lobby," I said.

He looked at me, understanding, before closing the door.

I headed toward the snack bar, and up to Gumi.

"Hi! Want some i-,"

"We got fired, grab your things, we'll meet you in the lobby," I said, leaving to see Miku.

I knocked on her door, and it opened to Miku carrying a sleepy Yuki.

"We got fired," I said.

"What!?" she said, looking worried at the child in her arms.

"grab your things, we'll meet you in the lobby," I said, looking away.

I ran into my apartment, and threw my stuff in a suitcase, then ran to Rin's to do the same. Finally I grabbed one last suitcase, and filled the with books.

Finally I gave the suitcase of Rin's things to her.

"What's going- oops!" She said, covering her mouth with a hand.

"I got everyone fired, and my father disowned me," I explained, leading her to the door "We can't live here anymore,"

She looked upset, but who wasn't?

I met everyone in the lobby, and we panicked over where to go.

"Meiko-san…" Rin muttered, eyes widening with an idea.

"What is it Rin?" Miku asked.

"Manager! We can live with he- ow…" Rin grabbed her throat.

"Good idea… no more talking," Piko smiled weakly.

We all agreed to the idea, and headed to the cosplay shop. We immediately found manager, and explained our problem.

"That sounds horrible! Of course you can live with me! Oh, but I lack some rooms… maybe the young one, and Rin could share with someone?" Manager asked.

"I'll take Yuki," Miku offered.

"Wonderful!" Manager said.

"I'll take Rin, not much of a change," I said, realizing it's our apartments all over again.

"Oh Luka!" Manager yelled, attracting the attention of a girl with long pink hair "Take over for me?"

"I'M ALREADY DOING THE KITCHEN!" we heard.

"Thanks!" Manager yelled, ignoring the rudeness "Allow me to show you to the house!"

We walked around the neighborhood a while, having to listen to manager yell about how fun this would be.

Then we were surprised to find, Manager's house was a…

"MANSION!" Piko, me , and Miku yelled.

"yay!" a blind child shouted.

I gaped at how she could of had a "LACK" of rooms.

…

Kagami: hard to write about a blind child…


	10. Mayu, Mayu, quite crazy indeed?

Kagami: Uh… I've been playing Amnesia: The Dark Descent, and Harvest Moon: Sunshine islands… sorry I'm kinda late… or at least I think I am. I don't know any more I went through a year of Harvest moon in a day.

Well I don't own vocaloid.

….

"How do you have a lack of rooms?" I asked manager as she opened the gate.

"Oh! I am housing a couple more people, only a few. They aren't around much though. Plus I house the servants, and there's the library… the study… the wine cellar… the wardrobe room… the other wardrobe room… my special wardrobe room… cosplay only wardrobe room… the rooms most people would have like the kitchen…" Manager mumbles a few more rooms as we entered the building.

"Woah," I said, staring in the face of a chandelier, a cabinet of fine china, fancy red furniture, and a fancy red rug.

"You like the entrance hall Len? I used my favorite colors!" she smiled.

"So does anyone have a certain room they would like to go to? Or would they like to head off to their rooms?" Manager asked.

"Library," Rin's voice cracked.

"Rin can go to the library, I'll take our stuff to the room," I told manager, taking Rin's suitcase.

"And the rest of you?" Manager asked.

"I need to get Yuki to bed," Miku said, holding the child in her arms.

"I can follow Rin to the library, I don't want her getting lost," Piko volunteered.

"Alright! I want to take a nap!" Gumi said.

"OK, I'll have some servants come to guide you there," Meiko smiled.

With a simple clap, a group of servants came to guide us to the rooms.

Rin Pov.

How could this be happening?! My voice is going, I need to rest, but it's so much easier to communicate now!

"Um Rin," Piko said, as we walked down the hall "Are you ok?"

I shook my head, and held my throat.

"You need to be quiet," He said "Before something seriously bad happens,"

We entered the library, and my eyes widened to the three story, book filled room.

Some books even settled on the tables in stacks of eight or ten!

"Woah," Piko gasped "It's like something out of beauty, and the beast!"

I walked toward the nearest book shelf.

Manga…

The second.

Manga…

Third….

MANGA!

I ran up to the second floor.

More manga.

Third floor… thank god.

Normal books.

I looked through, to find something that sound interesting.

_Girl in the Pond… Annoying Romeo and Clueless Cinderella… Cute Girl in the alley… Lost and Found… Girl in the ward… My life with the vocaloids…_

These are fan fictions! This library is useless!

Nooo…

"Rin? You coming down yet?" Piko hollered from the bottom.

I headed for the staircase, and started to descend to the meaningless bottom floor.

"Rin did you find anything? I started reading this manga called Skip Beat!" Piko smiled, holding up his book.

I shook my head. Internally crying.

"Well maybe you'll find something better tomorrow," Piko smiled.

I sighed, and Piko had a servant help me to my room.

Len was reading a book, and I was so overwhelmed I snatched it right from his hand.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Len said.

_It was a warm summer morning, and little Amu made her way to school trying to avoi-_

"Rin what the heck has gotten into you?" Len asked.

I took a piece of paper, and a pencil that lay on the table.

_Meiko has nothing but Manga, and Fan fiction!_

I gave Len the note, and continued reading.

"You were reading just a few minutes ago before we left for the mansion. It's as if you're addicted to books," Len commented.

I took the paper, and pencil again.

_I haven't read a book for years since I was locked up in that horrid building. Your library back home interested me a lot. I like reading real chapter books. All Mayu ever brought me were books she finished reading when we were little, consisting of five word sentences, and events that were impossible._

"Oh so you like reading about reality," Len inquired.

I nodded.

"Kinda makes sense, Mayu brought your hatred of short books," Len said in thought "I think"

I loathed short books due to that tyrant of a sister.

"Well at least Mayu won't bother you anymore," Len sighed.

"hehehe… don't speak to soon! No more body guards to keep me out!" Oh Len… you've just jinxed us.

I turned to the horrible sight of a messy haired Mayu.

"Dear god how did you get in?" Len asked.

"Front door was opened," She shrugged.

"MANAGER," Len yelled, not exactly panicking.

"You, Len, shut up! All I want is my sister," she said, hands in the air.

"No way," Len said "You'll abuse her, and throw her in that building again,"

"Will not! I love Rin! Ugh… RINTO GET IN HERE," Mayu yelled.

"what is it?" a blonde haired guy asked, walking into the room. "Oh it's that girl who had a crush on me,"

"Rinto, babe, isn't it true that I love Rin, and I only put her in that building to protect her!" Mayu ordered.

"But didn't you do all those mean things? Like when you used a needle, and carved that heart in her chest?" Rinto asked.

Oh I forgot all about that!

"What? When the hell did that happen?" Len asked.

"Never of course! I would never do that!" Mayu gasped.

I turned to Len, and pulled my shirt collar down a bit, revealing the slight remains of a scar.

"looks like it happened to me. Sorry, but your never getting Rin!" Len said.

"Ok, fine! I'm perfectly fine with that," Mayu said. "Fine, fine, fine!"

Mayu took that Rinto guy, and simply left.

"Too easy," Len said.

I nodded in agreement, but I was kinda scared too.

"Well, I'll notify Manager about her later. It is pretty late now, about ten o'clock if I'm correct. let's get some rest. I didn't exactly unpack anything yet, but your suitcase is by the door, go get some pajamas. I'll check to see what rooms we'll be sleeping in," Len sighed.

Len walked into a hallway, and I took my pajamas into the bathroom to change.

I put them on, and walked into the kitchen, where Len seemed to be looking around for something.

I wrote down 'what are you looking for?', and gave it to him.

"I'm trying to find a second room," Len said.

I decided to look around too.

There was one room in the hall, a bathroom in the hall, a hall closet, the kitchen didn't have another door, the living room didn't either. There was a door in the dining room, but it lead to a laundry chute.

I went to Len with yet another note.

_'no door'_

"Dang it! Manager did not say there would be only one bedroom!" Len yelled, "I'll just sleep on the couch,"

I shook my head.

"I can't just let you sleep on the couch," Len said.

I nodded.

"You sure?" he asked.

I nodded again.

"Well ok," Len said, walking into the hall.

I easily went to sleep, surprised by how I could due to the sudden appearance of my sister.

….

I suddenly awoke to a hand on my mouth.

I tried to shout, but it strained my voice to even try.

I couldn't move, my hands, and feet were bound!

"Sleep sister!" I heard someone whisper.

Mayu….

….

Kagami: ugh… sleepy….


	11. Kidnapped

Kagami: NO! I don't want to play amnesia anymore~ that monster thing kept chasing me!

Oh yeah, I was playing on a multiplayer minecraft server, guess what? I COULDN'T EVEN BUILD A MOTHER FIN BASE!

Sigh… might as well put all my anger into Mayu, and try not to get Rin killed…

I don't own vocaloid.

…..

I don't remember what happened… but I think Mayu knocked me out.

I'm sitting somewhere, and I can't see anything.

I think she covered my eyes with something.

Let's see… my hands are bound. Not good.

I can move my legs though, maybe I could stand…

"Oh? Is my sister awake?" I heard.

Someone was walking, getting closer.

"Rin-chan, did you really think you would be safe with that boy?" I heard.

I felt something sharp touch my chest.

"I see your little scar is almost completely gone! Poor Rin-chan must miss it!" I heard.

The sharp thing dug into my skin, and it hurt like hell when it tore through to shape a heart.

"There! All done!"

I felt so relieved to hear those words, I didn't mind my if my shirt was getting stained with blood.

"Poor poor Rin-chan seems upset. Tell me a story, that will get that ugly face your making away from my mind!"

… I'm not going to talk.

"You were talking before Rin. Tell your sister a story,"

I stayed silent, and earned a slap.

"Come on! Stop being stubborn!"

Shut up.

"Rin! Ugh! Do what I say!"

I got slapped again, this cause whatever was covering my eyes to fall off.

I was staring in the face of a crazy mad Mayu. She had a bit of blood on her left cheek, and had a freaky smile.

"You love your sister, give her a nice story!" Mayu screeched.

I stood up.

"Once there was a girl named Rin! And she absolutely HATED her sister MAYU!" I yelled, hurting my throat like hell.

This turned Mayu's smiled into a frown. Suddenly the room seemed filled with anger.

I was pushed to the cold floor, and something pushed down onto my back.

"You LOVE your sister though, right?! Not like that girl in your story!"

I looked up, and Mayu had her creepy smiled on as she kept me to the ground with her foot. She suddenly started laughing, and walked away.

I tried to get up quickly, but doing so with my hands tied wasn't the easiest thing.

When I was finally on my feet, Mayu wasn't in the room anymore.

I looked around for whatever she used to carve the heart in my chest, but it looked like she took it with her. Walking through the room, I found nothing. I do know now that I am in her room, so I should be able to make my way out of the house if I'm sneaky enough. Knowing her though, she just may have a spare needle somewhere.

I did live with her for a few years, so I'm pretty sure she still keeps them all in that stuffed animal she has.

Then I remembered I would have no way of getting the stuffed animal open to get to them anyway.

I sighed, and made my way over to the door. I turned so my back was facing it, and one of my hands was able to grab the handle. I ended up in the hallway, wondering how to get safely downstairs. I didn't hesitate though, and started to carefully going downstairs.

One foot tried to move when it was behind the other, I almost tripped, but I ended up safe on the first floor in the end.

"Daddy! I want a new car like yours! It looks so cool!" I heard Mayu yelled.

"Of course sweetie," I heard dad's voice say.

I heard footsteps, and I could only think it was the babysitter dad still uses for Mayu while he's at work.

I quietly hid around the corner, and took a little peak. It was Rinto, not the babysitter. He walked right to the kitchen, and didn't seem to notice me.

All I had to do now, was get through the living, out the door, and I'm home free! I walked back to the base of the stairs, and walked through the hall until I got to the third door. It was slightly open already, so I just pushed it open a little more to see what's inside.

Empty. That's a good thing.

I started towards the door, but we all know THAT would be just way to easy.

"I'm not an idiot Rin,"

I sighed, and turned to see the one, and only Rinto. Like I haven't suffered enough.

"You're the idiot. Wandering the house like you did. I could see you a mile away," He got a bit closer "Get out of here, and maybe i won't tell Mayu where you've gone,"

I didn't hesitate to get out of the building, but thanks to me planning absolutely NOTHING I ended up lost. I had no idea how to get back to the mansion!

I started up roaming around the town for a while, and was not so happy to find myself in front of the same guys I found when I met Len.

This day can't get any worse!

...

Kagami: was this chapter good? i wasn't exactly inspired enough to write it, but i felt i had to... it was really short too! sigh...


	12. Pain

Kagami: OH MY GLOB, I have a new obsession, and could you guess what it is?

Adventure time with Finn and Jake!

^_^ I really need to write this chapter, so let's get to it!

BTW

I don't own vocaloid

…

"Oh who is this familiar face?" The bulky man with a bandage on his head smirked.

I covered my blood stained shirt with a jacket I found on a bench nearby. Just so they think I'm not any weaker than usual.

"Donno, have we met this cutie?" goon number one smirked.

I, smarter now, actually ran away this time. Of course, I was beaten to the smart.

"Stop, or I'll shoot," goon number two said, equally showing his smirking ability.

I slowly turned, and indeed a gun was pointed my way.

Worse than Mayu. A billion times worse!

"Now, kitten, come here. Slowly," the bulky man chuckled.

Reluctantly, I walked over. One slow step after another.

What choice did I have? I was at gun point!

"No worries cutie, the boss wasn't planning on hurting you from the start," goon number one laughed, grabbing my arm in a rough manner.

"still mute? As expected, no one can really recover from that!" the bulky boss chuckled again.

Goon number one started to drag me in the opposite way I wanted to go.

"So, kitten, you drink?" the bulky man asked.

"do drugs?" goon one asked.

"smoke?" goon two asked.

I violently shook my head at every question.

"Well that's not all that fun. Wanna try some beer? Or maybe some kind of wine, ladies like wine right boys?" the bulky man asked.

"Well, I find that ladies like expensive white, or red wine," goon two said, looking proud to know women.

"Nah, nah! The younger ones like frisky stuff, like a martini or something," goon one said.

From being observant, I found that goon one was kinda Italian, and goon two was more on the American side.

"What do you think, wine?" the bulky man asked me.

I shook my head, I wasn't drinking anything.

"Ah, you're no fun!" goon two complained.

Strange, I remembered them much… meaner.

'Come here you little bitch!' I remembered someone yell.

"Good thing what's-his-face is out today! He would've beaten the girl," goon one chuckled.

Oh… funny how stuff like that happens.

"He's no fun!" goon two laughed.

"Now, boys! We shouldn't gossip about a fellow gang member… unless he's gone that day," the bulky man said.

"Hey what were we gonna do with the chic again?" goon one asked.

"Don't really remember," the bulky guy said.

"Well then," goon one smirked, walking in front of me, "I'm Dell, nice ta meet ya!"

"I'm Ted," goon two smiled, suddenly losing his accent.

"And I'm Meito," the bulky guy smirked, "Now how 'bout we do SOMETHING fun?"

I shook my head.

"Why not," Ted said, without his weird accent.

…

"Oh right," he laughed.

"Anybody got a pen or somethin'?" Meito asked.

"I got a… sharpie," Dell smiled.

"good enough, here ya go lil' lady," Dell smiled, handing me a note pad, and a pen.

_I REALLY really really wanna go home! You took me in the other direction, and I'm sure all my friends are worried! _

I gave it back.

"why didn't you just say so!? Ted get the bike," Meito ordered.

"Why me?! make Dell get it!" Ted complained.

"Do it before you lose an eye!" Meito ordered.

Ted, very upset, went to find the bike.

He came back in seconds with a shiny motorcycle.

"Hey boss can I take her home?" Dell asked.

"Yeah, knock yourself out. Seriously," Meito said, pushing him away, "Hey puppy sit on the back,"

I did what he said, and sat on the back of the black motorcycle.

Suddenly, he fell, and behind him was Dell with a broken beer bottle.

"Hey," Dell smirked at me "you're pretty stupid,"

What!?

Dell sat in the front, and started driving away, leaving Ted to tend to his boss.

"Oh wait, I donno where ya live," he said, suddenly pulling over, "I don't have any paper either,"

I glanced around, there were a few people walking around. Could we ask them?

I pointed to a person walking by, and Dell smiled.

"Hey lady!" Dell yelled, earning a confused glance "Got any paper, or a note pad in your purse?"

She shook her head, and hurried to wherever she was going.

"Aw man," he sighed.

Then I spotted a phone booth, and dragged Dell over there.

Let's see Len's number… I think I have it in my pocket…

Ah, here it is!

I gave the number to Dell, and he seemed to understand.

He put a nickel into the machine, and leaned against a wall.

…

…

…

"_hello?" _I heard from the phone.

"Ah hey, I gotta lost girl here. Lose someone lately?" Dell laughed.

Very laid back.

"_Rin's with you!?" _I heard.

"is Rin a blonde, pale, girl around the age of … thirteen, maybe fourteen?" Dell guessed.

"_Yeah!" _I heard.

I'm not THAT pale!

"Ah so where does this naïve cutie live?" Dell asked.

Len seemed to have given Dell the address, and Dell hung up without a goodbye.

"Alrighty, let's go!" He smirked, heading back to the bike.

Dell drove me home, luckily we didn't get pulled over by TOO many cops, and I hopped off the bike to see a worried Len at the gate of a mansion.

"Woah! Cool house!" Dell said following me over.

"Rin, thank god you're ok! Where'd you get that jacket? Are you hurt? Who's this guy?" Len asked.

"Man, you know she's mute right? You can't be that stupid!" Dell laughed, very irresponsible.

Suddenly Meiko came running into me.

"OH MY GOSH RIN!" she yelled, hugging me a bit too tight for my hidden wound "Oh my gosh!" she turned to Dell "I can't thank you enough, please, you must stay for dinner!"

"Ah, I donno I should probably get back to the ga-," I couldn't let them know Dell was one of those dang guys! Len would get mad!

"Mayu kidnapped me," I said suddenly.

"Woah! The chic talks!" Dell said, surprised.

"What!? Are you hurt!?" Len, and Meiko asked.

I took off the jacket, to reveal the bloody shirt.

"Oh my gosh…" Meiko gasped "We need to get you inside, and clean you off! You, sir, may follow us inside,"

I was rushed into the house, with a confused Dell following from behind.

Meiko took me into a room, leaving the boys outside. She gave me a new shirt to wear, and gathered some medical supplies.

I put on the new shirt, oh so grateful, too.

"Alright, show me the wound!" Meiko said.

I pulled my shirt down a bit, to reveal the heart carved onto my chest.

"Oh wow!" she said, surprised at the strange wound "Ah, well it's not infected,"

She sighed, and started to use some disinfectant.

"ow!" I shouted.

"Sorry, it stings," she said.

She then went for some bandages, and Neosporin.

She wrapped me up, and in no time I was outside.

"Oh I see! That's quite unusual, but I guess it messed me up when I lost my mom, too!" Dell laughed.

"You sure can make anything into a joke," Len said.

"Oh hey the cutie is back!" Dell smiled "Oh yeah, I was meaning to give you one of these before boss was about to kidnap you," Dell said, starting to dig through his pocket.

"Oh so that's why you hit him with a bottle," I said, voice suddenly becoming scratchy.

"Rin no more talking," Len reminded.

I sighed, and turned to see what Dell has for me.

A cigarette!?

"What the heck? She's only fourteen!" Len shouted, realizing the situation.

"So what? I was smoking when I joined the gang. I was thirteen then!" Dell countered as a confused Piko walked into the room.

"A gang!?" Piko yelled, running to me "Rin, what did you do!?"

"She didn't do anything yet," Dell answered.

"Yet!? What plans did you have!?" Len yelled.

"I was just going to show her a fun time," Dell said casually.

"And what is that!?" Len, and Piko asked.

"A drink or two, maybe a cigarette," Dell shrugged.

"Are you crazy?!" Len yelled.

"Woah, woah! Why so protective you her boyfriend or somethin'?" Dell asked.

"No! I just follow laws! Not break them!" Len said, full out in an argument.

"You wanna fight it over or somethin'? chicken?" Dell pushed.

"Sure!" Len said, starting to walk outside, with Dell following outside.

WHAT!? Len wasn't one for fights! What the heck!?

I ran after them, but just my luck I can't remember my way around the house.

By the time I got outside Len was enraged, and ready to punch Dell in his face!

Piko was watching, pretty surprised that Len was actually settling something with a fight. Maybe his dad did something to mess him up!

Dell had dodged everything Len through at him, and pushed him to the floor. Then he grabbed some metal thing used for yard work, and held it high in the air.

"NO!" I screamed.

What the-"argh!"

I fell to the ground in pure pain, holding my throat, and begging whatever was happening to stop!

"RIN!" a few voices yelled.

I had pushed it too far, and strained my voice!

"Call an ambulance!" someone shouted.

I was hunched over. Tears were escaping my eyes, and falling to the ground. I couldn't control anything at the moment. Not the pain, nor the stupid fight that caused this all to happen.

It was pure horror, and I just wanted to be able to stop it!

I could hear the sirens of an ambulance loud, and clear. Before I knew it I was being taken into the ambulance. Things were going my too quickly, and I couldn't tell what was going on. I saw Dell walking away through the window, and I didn't want to look around to see anything else.

I kept my eyes shut tight, trying to make the pain subside. I was held down, with some kind a mask pressed to my mouth. Before I knew it I was slowly feeling dizzier, and dizzier, before finally just falling into a deep sleep.

…

Kagami: YAY! CHRISTMAS IS COMING SOON! I CAN'T WAIT! I'm getting a PSP, so I'll be able to play project diva! I can't wait!


	13. No worries

Kagami: ok, holidays hate me!

I haven't been able to upload much! But… even if it cost me my life (not really!)… I WILL CATCH UP!

I do, sadly, have NO IDEA what I'll be writing.

Sigh…

Who doesn't know what YOLO means?

Allow me to tell you.

Y = You

O= Obviously

L= Love

O= Oreos

I love oreos.

Sonika: you love anything with sugar in it.

How did you even get here? You aren't in this story!

Sonika: Eh hem… you forgot to log out again.

Dang it…

I don't own vocaloid!

… LEN POV

Rin was rushed to the hospital.

Had her vocal cords ripped?

Will she be alright!?

Piko, me, and Manager had followed the people inside the hospital, while everyone else stayed at the mansion.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Manager muttered over, and over.

Piko was freaking out, running his fingers through his hair, walking in circles,I don't think I even saw him blink!  
Me?

Well… strangely I wasn't panicking.

At all.

I was pretty calm.

Not that it helped the situation.

Rin has been through a lot of things, but she always pulled through. So she'll pull through this, too. Right?

"Len!?" Piko shouted "How could you be so chill!?"

"Yeah!" Manager yelled.

"Rin's going to be fine. I'm pretty sure," I explained.

Piko grabbed my shoulders, and shook me.

"As we are speaking, they are cutting open her throat, AND MESSING WITH HER VOCALS!" Piko yelled, trying to knock some sense into me "If they mess up we may never hear Rin's sweet little voice again!"

Piko eyes just freaked me out the most right now.

Anger, fear, and a little something else flashed in them.

"Piko, relax. They're professionals. She'll be fine," I assured.

Piko suddenly looked sad, and slowly removed his hands to walk away.

Manager still seemed to be… overly worried.

"Manager," I smiled, gaining her attention "let's talk,"

She reluctantly nodded, and we sat on a bench.

"So manager, I actually don't know much about you. Actually! I don't even know your name!"

"It's Meiko," she said.

"And what's your favorite Manga?" I asked.

"Well recently I've been reading Mamotte Lolipop, but I guess that wouldn't exactly be my favorite," she started fan girling "but it defiantly has to be Kaichou wa Maid-sama!"

"Ok… what about a favorite anime?" I asked.

"Oh… probably Lucky Star," she answered.

"ok. Um…" I started to think of another question, when a doctor walked into the hall.

"Are you that girl's family? Or friends?" he asked.

"We're her friends, she doesn't exactly have any family," Meiko explained, standing "Len is pretty much her guardian,"

"You're Len?" he asked me.

"Yes," I answered.

"I'm afraid only her guardian, and family may visit. I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he explained to Meiko before turning to me "You can come in, and we'll explain the situation,"

Meiko left, and I followed the doctor into the room.

Rin was lying in a white bed, no surprise, she had a few tubed going to her, and a mask that I could only expect helps her breath.

"The surgery went well, it was very simple. Unfortunately there is permanent damage, and she may suffer this horrifying fate again. The aftermath of the surgery may be painful for a few days, so I will advise you to give her pain medicine two, or three times a day. Go easy on her for a while, I wouldn't allow her to attend school, or any work if I were you. Some ice cream may help, or make her feel a bit better. Simply baby her for a while," the doctor explained.

"Will I be taking her home today?" I asked.

"No, we want to keep her one more night. Just to make sure she won't be in any danger outside of the hospital," he explained.

"Is it alright if I spend the night here?" I asked.

"Yes, there's a chair on the far side of the room, and you may eat from the cafeteria when you feel hungry," he explained, pushing his glasses up as he exited the room.

I sighed, moving the chair a bit closer to Rin, and turning the TV on.

_I love you, you love m-_

No thank you, barney is not my kind of thing…

_Hop, step, jum-_

No shugo chara…

Oh hey… Soul eater. I guess I could watch that.

…

Alright, I watched soul eater for… most of that night, thanks for marathons. I was incapable of sleeping in the chair, and by the time morning came I was very tired.

I had a few trips to the cafeteria, grabbing a bag of chips or some popcorn.

"Still awake?" the doctor asked, walking into the room at about 10:00 am.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep much," I explained.

"Well, it seems like she's perfectly fine to leave the hospital, but don't be reluctant to call me if something is wrong. Here's my card," the doctor handed me a small, laminated card.

_Hiyama Kiyoteru_

_Emergency doctor_

_235-192-2847_

(A/N- please be an adult, and do not call this random number)

"alright, I will," I assured.

"I'll get you a wheel chair," he said, walking out of the room for a moment, and coming back in with one.

"It's kinda worn out, so you can keep it. We're getting new models soon anyway," he explained.

"Thank you sir," I said, picking up the now tube-free Rin, and setting her into the chair.

"Good day," he sighed, walking out.

I took the still-sleepy Rin home, and put her in the bed this time.

From now on, I'll be sleeping on the couch.

Guess I can take a nap until Rin wakes up…

…

Kagami: ah Len… now I'm tired… I only had five hours of sleep *yawn*

Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Misspoken words? accidental confession?

Kagami: please… don't crash my computer god….

Oh yeah, and I have a new story called "demons don't pity" if you like angely demony stuff go check it out

I don't own vocaloid.

…

I woke up, but I didn't want to open my eyes to the obviously bright room.

My throat hurts…

Something started to poke my cheek.

I don't wanna get up though.

"C'mon wake up already," someone whispered.

I opened one eye just to see what was going on. To my surprise Dell was next to me looking pretty bored.

"Finally,'" he whispered "let's get out of here before Len wakes up.

I sat up, looking around to see I was in Len's room. No Len though, how the hell did Dell get in here? I opened my mouth to ask, but shut it in memory of what happened.

"Yeah you better not talk, c'mon let's get going," he said, opening the window.

What's he thinking!? We're on the third floor!

"well don't just stand there!" he said, jumping out.

This guy is crazy…

Still, I walked over to the window to see if he was alright. He was laughing. Just standing on the ground, and laughing.

"You coming!?" he yelled up to me.

He is seriously crazy if he thinks that I'll be jumping out the window.

"What are you, chicken?" he yelled.

Seriously? That's a terrible way to get people to do stuff.

"I didn't wanna do this!" he yelled.

Suddenly, something caused me to fall to the ground, and the next thing I knew I was being pulled out the window feet first. He seriously tied a rope to my ankle while I was asleep just for this moment. Uh… I'll be locking everything when I sleep from now on.

I grabbed the leg of my bed; trying not to die the day after I thought I would, and didn't.

Unfortunately, I ended up getting pulled through the window no matter what I did. Dell is stronger than he looks.

Yep, it's the hospital all over again!

To my surprise I did end up safely on the ground. Glaring at the irresponsible Dell, but it seemed to go unnoticed.

"Well let's get goin" he said, walking away.

My foot was still tied up, and he had the other end of the rope in his hands. What in the world is he planning.

"I don't usually do this for people, but I wanted to apologize," he said as I caught up to him "I guess I feel kinda responsible for you screaming, and breaking your vocals,"

His face looked pretty serious, but Dell didn't seem like a guy to apologize.

Suddenly a box of cigarettes appeared in front of my face.

"want one?" he asked, not even looking.

I pushed it away, I'm not going to become a smoker.

He shrugged "all right,"

Eventually we ended up at an alley. Why here?

"Yo, Kageito, Sonika get out here," he called.

"Oh Dell! You brought a cute wittle girl!" Sonika cooed "so what's she on?

Two heads popped out from behind the dumpster, soon realizing it was Dell speaking to them, and jumping up."

"I don't think she does drugs," he answered.

I'm hanging out with drug doers now? Perfect, my life is officially messed up.

"she a drunk?" She asked.

"No," he answered.

"a pros-,"

"ok shut your face," Dell sighed, taking a seat on a worn out couch. He tugged on the rope, still tied to my ankle for some reason. I walked over, and sat down.

"so what's this chic's name?" she asked.

"Rin," he answered.

"well I was asking the girl," she glared at Dell.

"well she can't talk at the moment," Dell answered.

"oh poor little thing," Sonika said "no need to be speechless of my beauty,"

In your dreams.

"What's up with her eye?" Kageito finally said.

"I donno actually," Dell said, leaning on the arm of the chair "she's always got that bandage thing on. At least outside the house that is,"

"well let's take a look then!" Sonika smiled, ripping the bandage from my eye "holy shit,"

"what is it? Let me see!" Kageito whined, trying to look from out behind Sonika "woah!"

"Rin, are you blind in one eye?" Dell asked, wide eyed.

"No way! No wonder she's with you! she's from building ten hundred!" Sonika gasped "she's worth like three hundred bucks if we get her back! We can pay the rent hallelujah!"

No. freaking. Way!

I stood up, trying to quickly untie the stupid rope, and get back home.

"you're joking right, Sonika?" Dell asked.

"Hell no!" she shouted, going through the garbage now.

"ok just checking," Dell said, standing now. Suddenly though, he threw me over his shoulder, and just started walking away like it's no big deal.

This guy confuses me so much.

… LEN POV

I woke up to a panic, I slept two hours more than I wanted! I ran into Rin's room to check if she was ok, and she was gone! Vanished! Not a trace!

I didn't want to worry anyone more than I already have, so I said that I was leaving to get some groceries. Stupid though, being I could walk into the kitchen, and find pretty much everything there.

Then I started my search, through stores, around every corner, in every alley, at every park, pretty much anywhere I could get to.

Then I saw Dell walking along the sidewalk with Rin over his shoulder. What. The. Heck!?

"Oh, Len," he sighed, walking up to me.

"what the heck!? What did you do with Rin!?" I asked, pointing an accusing finger at the white haired freak.

"I didn't do anything," he rolled his eyes.

"why isn't she in her room!?" I yelled.

"I just took her out to have some fun, I'm sure she didn't want to be cooped up in her room," he shrugged.

"some fun? What did you think is fun!? Doing drugs?!" I asked.

"ok, ok, I can see you're no happy, so here. Take her," he put her on the ground, and I noticed a rope around her ankle.

"what is that?" I asked.

"just making sure she wouldn't get kidnapped or anything," he shrugged, leaning down to untie the rope.

"we are leaving. Rin, let's go," I said, grabbing her wrist, and pulling he in the direction of home.

"you're so protective, Len. What? Does little Lenny have a crush on Rinny?" he teased.

I just kept walking, ignoring him.

"Oh my gosh! It's true!" he gasped, bursting into laughed.

This, now this enraged me. This irresponsible, stupid, guy has left me completely enraged.

So I spun around, and said something I shouldn't have.

"So!? Maybe I do!? What difference does it make!?" I yelled, leaving him speechless.

I straightened, looking away now before I started pulling Rin away again.

Why did I say that…?

…

Kagami: I'm… so… unhappy. I could have written this better… and on time.


	15. I'm sorry

Kagami: ok, I was a little stuck, but I got a good idea for this chapter!... I think.

Yeah… em… on with the story.

I don't own vocaloid.

…

Len, and I sat awkwardly on the couch. We didn't talk, and the TV wasn't on. We just sat there.

Eventually, I grabbed a notepad, and a pencil.

_Nice acting! You really_

_got Dell to shut up!_

I gave a tiny laugh –though it hurt like hell to even try-, and handed Len the note.

He looked it over for a moment.

"Yeah… that was pretty nice acting, huh?" he laughed, setting the note on the coffee table before standing up "I'm gonna go ask manager if I still need to work, don't get kidnapped while I'm gone,"

I nodded before he exited the room, and if I could, I'd sigh.

I wonder if I can work still, people thought I was mute before. What's the difference?

I tugged on my bandages, ripping them from my face, and throwing them to the ground.

Stupid things. I hate them. This stupid eye ruined my life. Well, technically Mayu did. I mean, I wouldn't be in this huge mess, right? Or maybe it all started with me… that was it wasn't it? I told Mayu I hated her. Then she went all crazy… I wonder why she even cared. She hates me too. Right? Of course, why am I arguing with myself?

Frustrated, I decided to explore the mansion, being I never actually had the chance.

I did grab a new bandage, and brought along a pen, and the notepad. Just in case I ran into anybody, of course.

I decided that since I never been anywhere pass the library, my room, and the entrance hall that I'd explore the left of the mansion.

In the middle of exploring, I did find a room that caught my eye! It was full of plants, and the ceiling and walls were made of a glass. It was really pretty. By what I've read most of the flowers in this… hmm what would this be called? A… well I know it's a garden, but I don't know what kind. Anyway, these flowers seem to be one found in a butterfly garden.

Yet there is a lack of butterflies…

Still, it seems like a nice, quiet place to read.

Two out of three times Manager will be squealing in the library over some new manga she ordered. Hana Kimi? Was that it? Either way, quiet was something you were not going to get anyway near manager.

…four days later.

Today, I found the garden did hold a form of life. Just, not a butterfly.

Instead, there was a small Siamese cat. It seemed shy, possibly liked to keep his, or her, distance. It seem to have been an outdoorsy kinda cat. A hunter even, a strange bird here, and there. It didn't seem to stay in the garden, which was strange. I figured it was manager's, and that she had just let it out sometimes.

Then, a few more days past. Nothing interesting had been happening, and for some reason Len had been avoiding me. I found out manger NEVER had a cat.

Meaning, it was a stray. That or, the owner let it roam wherever.

Sometimes it would watch me read a while away, inside the bushes usually.

One day the cat wasn't there. It didn't bother me really, only made me curious.

"Hey Rin, time for dinner," Piko reminded me.

I nodded, my throat still in pain.

I place my book on a small rock, and followed Piko to the dining room. He was apparently talking, but I wasn't listening.

_Piko Pov_

"So," I finished "you want to go to a restaurant, or a movie together?" I said, stopping.

Rin kept walking.

…

ARGH!

I just confessed –well I may have done that before- my feelings, and she didn't hear a word I said!

She's been out of it since Len found her with that Dell guy… always in that garden with some cat… avoiding all of us most of the time. She just sits, and reads her stupid little books. Yeah, I bought her a few, but she didn't even thank me!

_Rin Pov_

Piko's acting weird. He keeps staring at me as I eat with a weird expression.

Was he aggravated? If so what would make him be like that?

Manager seemed to be yapping about a new manga again, no surprise there.

Gumi was munching on a carrot, much like a rabbit.

Miku was happily telling a waiter some story.

Yuki was laughing as she ate a sandwich of some sort.

Len was… staring at his fruit salad.

Wasn't he hungry? He hasn't eaten since breakfast, and I'm not sure he had lunch.

I wasn't particularly hungry either. I had been eating like a bird all day. Snack after snack.

I pushed my plate forward, and stood.

"Done eating already Rin? Even if you're on a diet you shouldn't starve yourse-," Manager started before Piko mumbled something.

It became quiet, and I simply decided to walk off. Continuing to read my book, the cat returned. I only noticed after I finished the book, and set it down.

It looked at me, before running off again.

I looked up, the sky was pitch black. Must be midnight.

I found my way back to the room. Only to see Len on the couch; still not asleep. He looked to me before back to the floor.

"Rin, could I talk to you?" he said, patting the side of the couch.

I sat down, curious to what he had to say.

"I wasn't acting when I said I liked you," he said "I really like you,"

I stared at him, what was I supposed to do?!

"I um… this is awkward, I'm sorry…" he said, his face turning red.

I thought he would have just pushed me away, and sent me to bed in his embarrassment.

Surprisingly, instead his face started to move toward my mine.

What should I do!?

I panicked, and froze in place.

This wasn't in any of the books! What do I do!?

Then as I was thinking that he may just kissed me, his head collapsed on my shoulder, and his arms wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

…

Kagami: umm… uh…. I um… got stuck… and a cat happened… um… huh? Um… eh….. did you guys like it? I think it was kinda weird… what to do…


End file.
